


Light of salvation

by 5dyeuquy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bottom Kagami Taiga, Fanfiction, Fluff, GOMKaga, I Ship It, I can;t believe I'm translating my own fic, I just ship it, Kagami is such an angel, M/M, Multi, Translation, Yaoi, basically allkaga, boylove, if you are sad about life then read it, kagami is an UKE, manly uke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5dyeuquy/pseuds/5dyeuquy
Summary: Summary: Kagami Taiga would admit, he's not a perfect or admirable person: He also has his own mistakes, his own fears (dogs are a scary animal), and of course he will sometimes dissatisfy people, like it or not. Kagami didn't think he was special, even a bit unlucky to be honest, but sometimes he felt so blessed and favored by God for loving basketball - his life's meaning, to meet great teammates in Seirin, become the light of Kuroko and befriend those weird genius after the Winter Cup.But mabe the gods just hate him...Or they are too bored for not having anything to play...CAUSE HOW THE HECK HE WAS ONLY A  LITTLE EMOTINAL THINKING ABOUT THE OLD DAYS THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN BEING DRAGGED BACK TO THE PAST??? Ok, fine, what's done is done... But...''Kagami - kun, you saved me gently ... Then made me fall in love again ... What do you tell me I should do?''What's wrong with Kuroko and the others!?! Kagami shed tears in his eyes for his poor fate in the middle of the life.The story of a strong and innocent tiger who calmly returns to salvation, still depressing them.The story is self-composed wholeheartedly, please do not take it away. Thank you!
Relationships: Aida Riko/Hyuuga Junpei, Aida Riko/Hyuuga Junpei/Kiyoshi Teppei, Aida Riko/Kiyoshi Teppei, Akashi Seijuurou/Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Generation of Miracles/Kagami Taiga, Kagami Taiga/Everyone, Kagami Taiga/Kise Ryouta, Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga/Midorima Shintarou, Kagami Taiga/Murasakibara Atsushi, Kagami Taiga/Original Male Character(s), Kagami Taiga/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 25
Kudos: 115





	1. Author's preface and a bit of more summary

**Author's Note:**

> This is because a reader asked me to write in English. And well, I guess many foreign people will feel more comfortable being able to read it in a language most of us know. But there may be some grammar errors, I warn you (sometimes I will be lazy to fix it). Still, enjoy yourselves and please, be supportive and kind enough to leave a kudo and comment on the chapters if you can. Thank you! Have a good day.

Hello dear readers and Kagami Taiga comrades as well as AllKaga ship, I'm Trang, the author of this series. I'm so sorry for making people wait without going into the first chapter.

Glad everyone took the time to read these lines and please patiently read them all to understand some of the following:

(Sorry if you can't understand anything, I'm a bit lazy so some of the parts I just use google translate :vv, but I do edit the wrong part and only do google translation on summaries, not on chapters so please be at ease)

Firstly, this series is a fanfiction written and inspired by Kuroko no basketball (Knb for short), the anime and manga that many people know and are familiar with. Because this is a self-composed story, not all details are exactly the same as the original and of course there will be indispensable elements, events that the author added differently from the standard Knb.

As well as we will have more or less change, or even a different depiction of the characters.

So for those of you who are extremely fond of Knb and can't accept some of what I have mentioned or what I'm about to mention, or think that the work I am writing is inappropriate, I am very sorry and I do not force you to continue reading.

Secondly, this fanfiction is yaoi or shonen-ai (or whatever you call it in English), which means having elements of love between men or boys. Trang write the pairring AllKaga, pretty much Generation of Miracles x Kagami Taiga.The couple that I write as well as the character I love are actually not very popular in Knb, although he is also considered to be a part of the main characters: v. 

And darlings, I'm here to bring a different point to everyone, or as I joke: to pull friends from everywhere to fall in this ship and squealing with me :)))Actually because I want to create a new, sincere emotion and also create a happy world for my favorite character.

Because, when mentioning Knb, people only remember the cute Kuroko with poker face, appearing suddenly like a ghost everywhere anytime, remember Akashi Seijuuro (whose dear nickname is Boss) with strange eyes, despite _**not being as tall as the others**_ in the ''generation'' group *cough*, the emperor's temperament makes people shivers, remember the miniature purple titan always gnawing on snacks, remember a rude blue head idiot who likes 'boops', remember a guy who looks smart but crazy sometimes, everyday singing the old song about Ohasa this, Ohasa that and definitely no one forget the handsome playboy model Kise that is childish and whining all the time.

But rare people remember Kagami Taiga - the character that can be said to be in the protagonists and the reason that the story can begin from.

Actually I do not dare to complain about other couples such as allKuro, AoKi, MuAka, ... or the fact that other characters receive more attention because I myself understand why.

Remembering the first time I knew Knb when I was young and just happened to skim through an episode on television instead of watching it in full, I only had the most fond impression on Kuroko. On the contrary, that red haired guy with strange eyebrows and a frighteningly rude appearance made a small girl like me not very sympathetic, not even Kiyoshi and Hyuuga back then make me feel unfavourable like that.Then I forgot about that anime. Until later when growing up, one day accidentally found and watched the whole thing decently did I realize: I was wrong. Kagami back then made me think a lot. And become the most beloved character to me in Knb.

Comparing to the Generation of Miracles with people whose personalities are impossible to forget and possess unbelievably beautiful appearance, Kagami is impressive, but nowhere near stands out.

But once you have realized the beauty of this person, it is impossible to stop wanting to give all the good things to this big tiger Tiger :3 How can you not love with him: passionate heart, admirable love for basketball, looks grumpy and scary but actually warm and loving, naive enough to the point no cuteness can stand! Ahh, you see, when you love something or someone, you love all the way, to the moon and back.

The fate of being an AllKaga or GoM x Kagami fan like me to say is: the fics to chew on are a lot less than other couples. Vietnamese stories were few, had to grope into English but soon it was all over, I had to pity myself to write more to satisfy my heart. (And damn it, now I have to sit here, translate my own story to English in misery. What a life. Feel like stopping this translation already :vv)

Oh, and please be cautious cause I follow the way where my dear tiger is an Uke.

Kagami is an UKE. He is an UKE. An UKE. Important things have to be said three times.

That means, you heard me, even when it comes to Kuroko or Akashi, they will be the seme. Taiga may look tough and all but he is very kind and innocent so he is easily taken advantage of by those skimmers, 1m9 but on the bed darling you got to be the bottom still ~

Although Trang understands there will be friends who are allKuro, allAka and the two of them are passive or just want Kagami to be the top, but may I repeat, if not acceptable, please give up, goodbye to you.

I myself do not dare to claim to be a good writer but will always try to give the reader the most honest feelings possible about the character. And also because every sentence every word is the dedication, time and gray matter that I spend so I hope no one will take his story anywhere. 

Really hope you guys can support me by voting and leaving comments so I can have the motivation to continue.

But I warn you, this is just a translation I do because I thought there were foreigner friends who also love Kagami and AllKaga. That's why it will definitely be posted later than the original of mine which was written in my mother tounge language - Vietnamese. If you are too eager, you can just read the original while waiting for this translation (but remember to support me there too, ok?).

Please enjoy and look forward to my work. Love you so much!

P/s: May I re-post the more detailed summarries with some exciting moments of the story down here: 

_Kagami Taiga would admit, he's not a perfect or admirable person: He also has his own mistakes, his own fears (dogs are a scary animal), and of course he will sometimes dissatisfy people, like it or not. Kagami didn't think he was special, even a bit unlucky to be honest, but sometimes he felt so blessed and favored by God for loving basketball - his life's meaning, to meet great teammates in Seirin, become the light of Kuroko and befriend those weird genius after the Winter Cup.But mabe the gods just hate him...Or they are too bored for not having anything to play..._

_CAUSE HOW THE HECK HE WAS ONLY A LITTLE EMOTINAL THINKING ABOUT THE OLD DAYS THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN BEING DRAGGED BACK TO THE PAST???_

_Ok, fine, what's done is done... But..._

_''Kagami - kun, you saved me gently ... Then made me fall in love again ... What do you tell me I should do?''_

_''Oi, Bakagami, this idiot ... Do you really not realize what your sin is? ... Shouldn't I let you know ... you stole my heart? .."_

_''Kagamicchi ~~ !!! How can you be so naive that you can't see what I want to say? Hey hey, don't sigh! I'm not kidding !! ... Really? Do you know that I'm not kidding? ... So why not be a little more alert? Seeing you being so defenseless, is that some kind of torture you give me ...''_

_"Aaaa~ Kagamin ~~ I'm hungry ~~ A, cake, thanks !! ... But Kagamin, you should be a little more careful. Anyway, you're so sweet, sometimes I can't help but wanting to eat ... Just don't know why, you're like chocolate, not only sweet, but also make people addicted to bitterness ... Kagamin, I only like sweets, how can I feel bitterness, yet don't want to leave it when I see you? ... ''_

  
_''Kagami, the Leo sign needs this today. Take it. I just happened to buy some more, don't think too much ... Are you really a wooden head? And yet ... Well, not to say anymore ... Hey, Ohasa said that the constellation Lion and Cancer match well, becoming a couple would be very happy ... Kagami, don't make me fall in love any more deeply than this ... How much do you want me to force you to realize? ...''_

_''Taiga, I had declaired this before, hadn't I? **I am always right** and **I always win**. However, you are the only one who made me look back. I had a wrong guess about your abilities, it was even worse when I mistakenly judged you for the first time. Above all, I was wrong to think that I was the one who firmly won: my dear innocent Taiga, this invisible love game, you won ... Taiga. Hundreds of thousands of plans to defeat others, thinking that no one can resist, but this Seijuuro, in careless minutes, had been caught by the net that you accidentally made, being trapped with the other guys, and there was no little desire inside me wanting to escape ... Hey. Why are you still so defenless ... Tell me, what should I do with you ... ''_

_''...''_

_''Did you f*cking hit your heads or something???'' Heaven, do you really hate me that much?!??_

_What the hell is wrong with Kuroko and those rainbow heads!?! He swears he didn't do anything that was too wrong. Absolutely not to the point that changes the past like this!!! He was just trying his best since he couldn't remember the final match result._

_They probably eaten something wrong Riko and Momoi have cooked._

_You six freakingly colourful heads, please go home!! It's not raining outside and my house doesn't need to buy a rainbow._

_Obviously, he has nothing for the Generation of Miracles to look up to or favour... And even though he knows those genius was weird up to point bizzarness was in their blood, he thought that in some ways, they are quite normal and gentle...._

_So someone tell him why is there a bunch of different personality perverts trying to push him down on the bed and having a taste??? A strong man like him yet always gets tricked to be the under one, even Kuroko is involved in this. That is his close comrade, his shadow for goodness sake!! Oh god, why...._

_Kagami feel like shedding tears for his poor, poor fate in this miserable life. The story about a strong yet innocent tiger, calmly come back to give the salvation, and then make them fall in the deepest trap of love itself._

_Fanfiction is self-composed, please do not take it away. Thank you!_

_(Seriously, translating is tiring. But it is for you guys, so I tried. Please support me on the original Vietnamese story too if you have a chance, thanks.)_


	2. As long as we still remember...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you guess? :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo. That was hard. The full chapter 2 is here. Please enjoy and read the whole thing, it will be a waste if you skip anything! So sorry there are so many grammar errors. I re-read and realized that but well, too lazy to fix all of them. Please forgive me, I tried. I'm a bit sad though, there few kudos when there are so many hits. Just feel a bit let down and sad....

The screeching sounds of friction sneakers on the court, the beating of each ball pound on the ground, the sound of shortness of breath and sweat drenched in both their faces and bodies, the flames burning in their hearts, the burning feeling and sensation when throwing the ball in the air and facing the basket .... How nostalgic.

  
\- Buzzz !!! Stop. Today's practice is pretty good, you can take a rest. 

The coach's whistle sounds on the basketball court, signaling a break after a few hours of strenuous training. The members of the club really feel the whistle to save them from the torment of this teacher is really the most beautiful sound in the world! 

The female coach, who was also Seirin's PE teacher, after abusing the children with her 'hell training' finally give them a rest. But she could not let them go so easily. Shout to concentrate everyone on just one shot, all members stand seriously, none dared to speak a sentence. Rikko glanced at all the faces in one go and made a sweet sweet smile, making every victim who was being looked at shivers.

\- My~dear~little~darlings! Everyone has been working hard today, hasn't it? I'm very very happy ~. - Ryuuto the team captain feels his life is getting a bit shorter when he hears the coach's 'cuddly' way of saying.

-But, I still feel there are some faults we need to fix which are not good~ Let us teacher and students have a warm and sincere little chit chat, shall we?~ - The woman gently strokes her brown hair, smile as kind as a dear mother reminding her child.

Shit, this is not good.

The coach is definitely going to...

\- Makuro! Your jumping and rebound ability is too weak. Today, I can see that you have made a progress comparing to your previous jump's height, but it wasn't enough. Do you think you can beat your opponent if you only always Dunk at a close distance? If you can't make a higher jump, how are you going to deal with someone who is a little taller and bigger than you?! Asura! Need to focus more! You got 'stole' too many times, although I have to admit that your three-point shoots are quite good but if you can't even grasp the ball, it doesn't mean anything! Others too! Himaru, are you fucking stupid or crazy daring to play with your eyes shut like that?!..

The female teacher suddenly throws a bunch of shout at the crowd of student in front of her, her aura is so powerful and frightening as if it was a formidable lion standing there. It makes even the big boys have to be afraid, all her ''kind and gentle'' image only a few moments ago is no where to be found now.

\- And Sawada, your strength and flexibility is still unstable. You easily get tired more than them, need to fix your training schedule then. And by the way, your Hook Shoots are great, try to increase their accuracy, OK? Ryuuto! You are the Captain, you need to predict opponents' moves more precisely and take control of the Defense guard. Your movements are still too slow, reacting to the situations is not fast enough either!... All in all, you guys have make quite a progress but it still takes you a million years to be enough. Take a break. Then brace yourselves to practice later cause I have already come up with your new training program.

-Eeeh?!? But coach, we have just been praticing for hours!

The team members whine. This 'hell training' only has already make them completely wasted, it felt like years until they can finally take a small break. And yet still she wants them to keep on training after the break already. This basketball club is the most hard-working club of all for cryin' out loud. No other clubs have as many practice and activities as them like this. 

-Ara, ara~ Any. body.want.to.have.a.word?

-...No ma'm. We're can't be more excited. - Even an idiot won't dare to have a word, to be honest.

-That's lovely. Now, go get some rest my dear children~ We have to save some strength. - They say teacher is like a second mother, which maybe true since Riko-sensei take care and love them like children of her own, the only thing is that she's a rather scary mother...

==========================

-Aaaaaa~! So damn exhausting! I think tonight my back won't feel anything but aching! - Makuro says while stretching on the floor. Seriously, sensei's workouts really makes him feel nothing but pain.

-Me too. Even you feel kinda wasted, right Himaru? - Sawada smile, asking his teammate.

-Um.- Himaru replies simply, eyelids dropping, covering his slight blue eyes sleepily.

Sawada drinks water and thinks: Himaru really saves on his words. But his rebound and shooting ability is great, admireable too, his skills and reacts are super fast, not to mention he can use up rival's weak spot and Dunk impressively.

The sad thing is that Himaru loves to doze off, even on the court on a match, he can still soundingly fall asleep, and he won't give a word to strangers. He only talks when it is his teammates, family or people Himaru very admire and care for. Well now in that case there aren't a lot quallified then. Let's see: except from his family there's the basketball club, Riko-sensei, Hyuuga-san, uncles from the former Seirin team, and most importantly...

-Hey look! I think it's uncle Kagami! - Someone in the team shouts. Sawada drops his water bottle, eyes wide open, he can't even believe his ears. 

At the gym's door, a tall figure wearing the fireman uniform walks in. Deep red hair with a touch of black like the burning fire, eyes which have the same colour seem to glows under the sunlight. Determined, strong glimpse but not as strict as Hyuuga-san, instead, it always carries an endless enthusiasm. Something that makes anyone feels like wanting to believe, to love and admire.

The man grinned happily, his deep low voice echoes through the large court:

-Yo! It's been a while, kids, Riko. You guys still seem to have a lot of energy, don't you?

For a moment, it was silent. Kagami confused, crunching his eyebrows, wondering why: suddenly they don't like seeing me or something? He really loves the people and kids here so he thought he would receive a warmer welcome, such as....

-Kagami-kun! You bastard, what took you so long? Hyuuga and these boys keep yammering, asking about you all the time!- Riko is so delighted that she runs toward him and slaps his shoulder so fiercefully Kagami has to whine. What did this woman eat to be so strong?

-U woaaaa!!! Uncle Kagami, you finally come and visit us! *insert a crowd running like when fangirls chasing their stars, which pretty much scares Kagami*

...Yeah, he should have thought about such welcome.

A crowd of young teenagers just done playing basketball for a while, bodies still tired and drenched with sweat topple to Kagami, almost make him lost his balance. Kagami sighs, smiles begrudgely. These boys, always so happy to see him like this.

-Hahaha! OK, OK, boys, calm down. Calm down. I'm here. Jeez, you were so quiet I thought you kids forgot about me already. Well, can't blame you if that happened anyway.

-Never! There's no way on earth could we forget about you, uncle Kagami. But why did it take you so long to come and visit us like this? We missed you really much you know, right Himaru?

\- Um. Very much. - Indeed, Sawada thought to himself, Himaru even said THREE words. Only Kagami-san can make him talk that much.

-Oh, even uncle Mitobe, uncle Kiyoshi and uncle Hyuuga came too! Being able to meet you four at the same time like this, today really is a lucky day! - Makoru excitedly exclaims.

-Everyone seems to be having a great time ha? Long time no see, Riko. - Kiyoshi says hi, turn to give a smile to Riko.

-Makoru, lower your voice! You're too loud, my ears feel sorry for all your shoutings already. - Hyuuga snaps - Isn't it normal that I'm here? Mitobe and Kiyoshi just conviniently drop by so we walk here. You kids....

-Ne ne, Kagami-san, tell us about you. How are you doing these days? - The teenagers all gathered around the red head, eyes sparkle with excitement and curiosity, faces painted with admiration. Poor Hyuuga behind him, being neglected and so pissed off that you can see smokes steaming on his head, Mitobe standing next to him pats his shoulder in sympathy and Kiyoshi just keeps on smiling.

Kagami burts into laghters, well now ain't the youth is great. He himself hasn't yet reach the age to be called that old , but looking at those eyes in a moment stirs an emotional feeling inside of him. His heart also once carried such fire, and even now he still does.

A part of it is because that's his nature, people usually told Kagami so, another part is because he wants to hold on to those small but strong faiths till the end.

Calling a bunch of boys at their teenage as children is not really precise, but to Kagami, they are still little children experiencing the youth that he went through a long time ago. And children really are one of his weaknesses. Especially when these kids love him very much and he gives them as much love too. So Kagami quickly surrendered, as he realized that the senpais are talking with Riko (which means they don't intend to help him after all)

-Okay, Okay. I work at the fireman station, you all know about it for goodness sake. My stuffs, I can tell you later. Let's focuse on you guys first. How's the practice going on? Man, when I first came, Riko's voice even reaches the school gate!

-We're trying our best. Last practice match with Shuutoku, we even won, uncle! But the coach is still not satisffied, we're being trained so much I feel my body can become noodles now~ -Makoru whines- To me, the Captain is the one who suffered the most. But for his circumstances, I think he might kinda got used to it anyway.

-Hahaha! That's great, you children can improve that much makes me feel happy! But the coach is right, we musn't let our guard down like that and have to try harder. So keep your spirit up! We are Seirin after all! Talking about tough traing part, you have to endure the most don't you, Ryuuto. Riko, be a little more gentle. You're a mother now. Your and Hyuuga's son, but you two, one is the coach, one is the former Captain being too strict. You(Riko) are a terrible cook, and you(Hyuuga) always wear that strict face of yours, how can poor Ryuuto not be sad? 

-Maa, maa, please don't fight. Kagami, your words are a bit too harsh. If Riko can't cook, you can hire somebody or go out to grab a bite once in a while. Husband and wife shoudn't have a quarrel, right? - Kiyoshi gently steps in.

\- Kiyoshi... - Riko and Hyuuga feels touched.

-Humm. And after all, if you two really can't stay together and actually split then Riko, you can dump Hyuuga and marry me instead. - Still smiling, saying innocently. Riko even seems to consider it seriously and Hyuuga just practically jumps in anger.

-Riko, darling you?!? Kiyoshi you bastard, didn't I told you not to joke like that?!

-Eh, but it seems like a fine idea, no? - Riko teasingly asked.

-...Having parents like that all the time, you poor boy. - Kagami look at Ryuuto understandingly, and the boy can only nod his head, he can't be more agree.

-Oh right, now get to the main part! I saw you guys practicing earlier. Himaru, nice Dunk, you really step up your game! - Big warm hand pats the young man's head, Himaru seems to be very happy, whispering a ''Yes'' which makes Kagami sigh: This child, can he only talk more when I'm here?

-Members in the team as well: Sawada, Makoru, Asura, Ryuuto,.. You did a great job. So now... - Kagami smirks- Do you dare accept a challenge from this old man?

The boys look at each other, then raise their heads facing the man, eyes gleam with determination, full of spirit, voices rang as one:

\- Game on! What're we waiting for?

-And who just said that they were exhausted ha?? Unbeliveable. You too, Kagami. A famous former NBA player now wants to play with a bunch of kids, really, you idiotic basketball lover. - Riko, just done arguing with others, looks at him dumbfounded.  
-Oh come on Riko. Basketball will always be the love of my life, that will never change. I told you, didn't I? And just because I don't play for the NBA anymore doesn't mean I don't love it. Besides, in a game like this, that status doesn't mean much.Now, let me help you 'teach' those kids some lessons. - Kagami grins, wow, look at their determined vibe.. He deffinitely won't let them down. No matter who he's playing against, Kagami is going to give it all.  
-Bakagami you basket-baka, this idiot never changes...- Riko sighs, holding her cheeks and says, but the smile on her face and her voice meant no scolding, even Kiyoshi, Hyuuga and Mitobe also smile. Kagami truly is amazing, always brings enthusiasm and never gives up, motivates others to live as fully as they can.  
Thank god that through all the years, he is still all right.

  
***** 

Fall is coming by and winter is just around the corner. It's a bit chill, sunlight shimmering and dancing on the trees, dusting the leaves with beautiful golden dust. Wind blows, gracefully slides through the streets and gently caresses our cheeks. Right out there, people with different jobs, different ages, different lives are rushing to pass the roads. Tokyo city is always so busy and lively with the seemingly ednless flow of crowds.

But how many people among those faces still keep a little innocence for themselves in this life which is full of worries? How many of them still remember about true happiness, about old memories and still earnestly love what they have once loved?

Gazing though the glass of the coffee shop, Kagami wondered to himself like that. It's kinda strange for someone who is usually considered simple-minded like him to now think about such far away, poetic thoughts. Time really does change people a lot.

At least that's what it seems to be with Kagami.

Kagami right now, after all those years went by, can't be exactly how he used to be in his young days anymore.

He played for the NBA for a long time, went through countless matches, gained a lot of experiences and luckily be loved by large amount of fans. They even have nicknames for him like ''Angel warrior'' or ''Wild tiger'' based on his features and ability in basketball (Though he feels embarrassing and flushed cause he isn't that cool and the names are just... a litle too much for him)

But then that bright shing star suddenly decided to stop, left the US, moved back to Japan and hide away, living the life of an ordinary fireman. Many people questioned about his decision to quit being a NBA player while he was at the top of glory, they thought maybe he didn't have any interest in basketball anymore as nobody can beat him. Kagami almost choked when he heard that from an interviewer before he left America, but then he only shaked his head and gave a little smile, not answering to the question.

There's no way he gives up on basketball just because of that kind of stupid reason: He's nothing like that idiotic Aomine. He only stopped cause he wanted to and he knows that's what he should do.

Stop playing for the NBA doesn't mean he give up on basketball, because wanting Kagami to give up on basketball? Wait for a billion years if you want, that is never gonna happen. Kagami had stood on that court of NBA for that many years, opposed with so many teams, learned so many things. That is something no one can deny, and something Kagami really appriciates. But he has no regrets leaving.

Kagami Taiga isn't god or some main hero character in a great fiction. He's just like everybody else, a normal human being. And human, when they once reach a certain age, would realize the most important thing is being able to live peacefully with things they love.

Now he's just a fireman.This job is tough, yes, but it's very amazing too. He saved others' lives and plus, this was his childhood dream afterall.

About basketball, he still loves it wholeheartedly, he just doesn't want to continue that made-of-gold carreer anymore.

The name Taiga has earned its regcognization, inspired people and he now or even in the future will always give it all for the silent love with basketball. That's everything Kagami can ever need. At the age where his thirties is going to be replaced by forties now, going through all the ups and down of life, looking back his way, Kagami feels so blessed and lucky.

Lucky because he had fallen in love with basketball and play it with all his heart and passion.

Lucky because he had entered Seirin and being able to meet the best senpais as well as comrades he can ever wish for.

Lucky because he has Himuro and Alex, his family always standing there for him despite the distance miles and miles away.

Lucky because after all this time, his heart is still full of enthusiasm, love and fierceful faith.

Even becoming Kuroko's light and making friends with the weird Generation of Miracles is also like a blessings...

But that last one, Kagami doesn't feel too sure.

 ** _''Kagami-kun, what are you thinking?''_**

**_''The fu-?! Kuroko, when the hell did you come, I was scared half to death! Seriously, please, why even now you still like to startle me like that?!''_** The slight blue haired man sitting in front of him appeared from thin air, it makes Kagami startle.

**_''Sorry. But I've actually been here for a while though, Kagami-kun. Ever since you ordered your second brown coffee, I've taken my vanilla milkshake and sit infront of you. It's just that you were so deep in thoughts so maybe you didn't notice.''_ **

Kuroko slowly and calmly explains, his poker face really makes Kagami wants to pull out a fight, especially when his next words hits Kagami like hell and turn him into a mess of flustered and a little angry. 

**_''Besides, Kagami-kun's surprised face is very interesting. You look cuter that way.''_ **

**_''Kuroko! What are you idiot saying for crying out loud. I am not cute...''_ **Kagami mumbles annoyingly, he never gets used to this phantom man's way to turn up. Then a thought comes to his mind, Kagami gently calls out:

**_''Tetsuya.''_ **

The baby blue eyes open wide, flashing so fast a strange emotion that Kagami couldn't really pinpoint. Strangers won't realize but for Kagami who has been comrades with this Mr. Emotionless here for years and a best friend to add, this is the first time Kuroko's face shows his feelings so clearly. Ain't it be great if he had a camera here to take a photo of this event. Too bad he didn't bring it.

 ** _''Kagami-kun, what did you just call me again?'_** ' Is it just him imagining things or Kuroko's voice is a bit tremble?

 _ **''Um well, ...Tetsuya. It's just that Aomine and Akashi calls you like that all the time so I wanted to try once, since we are pretty close. But if it annoys you, I'll call you in normal way.''**_ Kagami shrunks, don't be so tense. Jeezz, he himself hasn't even deal with Akashi for calling his first name Taiga like that for years. If Kuroko finds it annoying, he will stop then.

**_''No! A, I mean, of course no, I don't mind being called like that by you, the opposite actually, I'm very happy.''_ **

Kuroko realizes his rush attitude so he quickly explains. Trying to hide the faint blush upon his cheeks, Kuroko slightly turn his head aside, pretends to focuse on his drink. Of course, the oblivious redhead didn't notice it at all.

' _ **'But, you don't have to call me that way in front of others. When we hang out together, I'll be more than thrill to hear you call me so. But if the guys knows, they may feel a little... annoyed.''**_

Kagami only hums, eyelids drop. Yeah, it's nothing strange they find it annoying. After all, everyone loves him more, Kuroko is like a fragile treasure that needs protection to them. Seems like almost anybody would do the same.

Used to, only a 'used to', Kagami used to feel jealous to Kuroko once at some point: Because despite all the arguement in basketball and such, Generation of Miracles or anyone else would all love, willingly care for the little shadow. Kagami back then, was still just a young boy. And even though deep down in his heart he knew that in the future, or even in that moment, he himself can get through it all; the suffercating feeling everytime he saw it was too hard to ignore.

The Seirin senpais seemed to notice this and tried to encourage the boy (in the most dumb and clumsiest way, but Kagami was grateful). Still, the saddest part is the feeling as if Kuroko was leaving him day by day, the feeling when you realized: in Gom's and everybody's eyes only show care and worries for the little one after a long tiring match, yet none even give a glance or take a notice of those bleeding scratch and wounds on his arms, on his knees or just a slight grief on the face of that always energetic player.

Kuroko was the lovely shadow who is always loved, Kagami was just a lonely, never protected light.

But Kagami isn't a kind of person that would live and envious others with such hate towards anyone. Kagami of that day, had smiled for his dear friend's sake, he was able to throw away that small ugly feeling which loneliness in a brief moment left in his heart and he moved on.

Kuroko is an amazing person. He deserves that happiness: the love that Kagami can never have.

Now Kagami has nothing to think badly anymore. Looking at the familiar face: Now he only feels joy when he can finally hang out with his old pal again. Come to think of it... Disaster is coming.

Kagami ruffles his hair and sighs. Sure, he wants to meet old friends and all. But remember about what kind of troubles those guys might bring, Kagami just literally wants to bang his head to the walls so he can let some stress out.

They decided to meet up here and since Kuroko has already come, others will be coming in quickly. And Kagami for a moment thought of running outa here before the whole shop staring at his table as if there were alliens. But it's too late. How unfortunate.... Kagami sighs when he spots a bbunch of different colour hair and hears voices that he's so familliar with.

 ** _''Yo! Kagami, Tetsu. You two really came earlly, didn't ya?''_** Aomine still has his I-don't-care-anything attitude, waves them and walks towards the table

**_''Kurkocchi!! Kagamicchi!! There you are! So happy-ssu! Ouch, it hurts!! Why did you do that?!''_ **

The blonde flies to them and then gets a jab at ribs from Kuroko. Well well well, seems like this pretty boy still has his troublesome and childish personality as usual, Kagami thought to himself. But he's kinda sorry for him since Kuroko's bad temper is at a level you can never understand.

 ** _''Please stay away from us, Kise-kun.''_ **The face is still as cool as ever

 ** _''Heh, you seems to be in a good mood today, Tetsu. Usually you would give him a few more jabs to worth.''_** The navy haired man smirks

 ** _''Kurokocchi is no fair! I only wanted to hug my friends a little~ Aominecchi, you'too!''_ **Kise whines, acting all sad and pitiful like an abandon puppy. He is a goddamn world famous model! Kurokocchi doesn't even go the slightest bit easier on him, so cruel!

Pushing his glasses, the green head who just arrived looks down on Kise:

' ** _'Oha Asa predicted Gemini ranks last today.You can't deny it. Even fate hates you.'' ''Midorimacchi!''_**

 ** _''Haizzz, okay, come on now, get up and sit here on the chair Kise, your clothes will get dirty. Seems like you just run here from your shooting studio I think, so come sit down and get some rest. You don't want anyone to see a Kise Ryouta sitting, rolling on the ground and ruining this looks, do you Mr. Handsome?_ **\- Kagami sighs, offering his hand.

 _ **''Kagamicchi!! You're really a nice person!''**_ Those amber eyes shining pitifully.

**_''Kagami-kun, you're being too kind. Please just let Kise-kun be.''_ **

**_''Kurokocchi so cruel! *Sniff* No one loves me!''_ **

**_''Yeah, you're fucking right this time. Nobody gives a sh*t about you Kise.''_ **

**_''....Aominecchi you meanie!!''_ **

**_''Aaaa~ This shop has too few snacks and sweets. Akachin, are you sure it's here? Oh, there they are. Kurochin, Kagachin, why do pick a place that there's only few things to eat like this?'_** ' Murasakibara lazily says, carrying a bag full of candies, cakes and snacks.

**_''Taiga, Tetsuya, I didn't expect you to come so soon. More importantly, why such a trivial place? You should have follow my absolute order and meet up at that five star restaurant or at the Akashi private villa like I told. And yet...''_ **

The man let out an emperor vibe, mismatched strange eyes posess a red so cold and different from Kagami's warmth that make people can't help but obey.

Unhesitantly, Kagami's lips curl in begrudge. Seriously, it's been years and this guy is still like that, so superior. Thank god Kagami's hot temper has reduced and he is used to this now, if not, there might have been a freaking bloody war right now. 

**_''Come on, Akashi. It took us a long time to finally meet up again, I just thought it would be more suitable to meet at a normal coffee shop than at a fancy restaurant somewhere. At least here, we can be a little closer to each other, talk more freely. You should take a break from that stiff tiring glorious places once in a while too. Besides, if you really hated it, you wouldn't have come and would have made everybody do what you said already. Right, Boss-chan... desu?''_ **

Kagami faces the deadly glare of the emperor, the bodyguards standing behind Akashi prays for that courage one who dared to call their boss 'Boss-chan' to die peacefully.

_**''...Ha. You seem to be too confident, Taiga. True, but guessing my thoughts like that is not wise, I warn you. Indeed, I was right, even through all those yaers you are still so simple-minded. Can't fix your grammar 'desu' despite being almost fourty. How sad.''** _

To the bodyguards' surprise, Akashi doesn't kill Kagami. He only smirks, huffs and sit in the middle of the table as if he owns this place.

The young bodyguard rubbing his eyes again and again, cant' believe the sight. Boss is smiling! Not that cold, frightening smile but a true, gentle smile! Is this doom of the world?! As if reading the young man's mind, Akashi turns his head and gives him a deadly glare that makes him shivers. Boss...Boss is really scary!!

Kagami lost count how many time he sighed today already. He thought it would be a great idea meeting up here in this coffee shop (considering he was going to ask them to Maji Burger before) After all, this shop is cozy, a nice place for old friends seeing each other and seems to have little chance anyone realize them.

Now wasn't he damn wrong. For god sake, really, shouldn't have underestimated those six's reputation.

And hell, teenagers these days knows a lot.

 ** _''Hey hey, look over there. Isn't that them? The old Generation of Miracles?''_** A short haired girl glance over them, whisper with a not-much-of-a-whisper voice to her friends. Even some boys take part in the conversation.

 _ **''Generation of... Miracles?'**_ ' A girl asks, voice wondering. Seems to be a Shuutoku student, her uniform that is.

 _ **''That's how they were called back in the days when they were in highshools since they are basketball geniuses. Don't give me that look, I watch basketball too! Besides, they're almost like legends among schools. Even nowadays, they are still very famous.''**_ The girl seems to be excited

 ** _''Kyaaa~! It's true! It's Kise Ryouta, look! Yaaaa~ I can't believe it! How can he be so beautiful! I'm dying~!''_** We have fangirl squirling over there.

 ** _''Is that... Akashi Seijuuro?!? I saw him on papers and televion inteview programs, boss of one of the most powerful companies in the world is right there?! He's even a politician. So cool! Though he is a little shorter than I thought.''_** Some boy innocently chat, suddenly felt a cold down his spine, a wind?

**_''Purple hair... Murasakibara?! He's so tall! But his desserts are soffisticate like a piece of fine art. Last week, I read on the Pastry World, his dessert is absolutely stunning! And its taste? Chef Lumiere said so many great things about it!''_ **

**_''Ne ne, and that man, isn't him Midorima Shintarou? His eyelashes is really long and beautiful right? So jealous~ That maraca... His Lucky item I think? My father told me this doctor ever since his young day had surprised him and his coullages as the guy's so talented and smart. I heard he's so outstanding that almost all the surgery Midorima takes care of would succeed for sure.''_ **

**_''Wow, really? Sounds so miracle. Ah, but that one I know. See, the man with tan and navy hair? That' Aomine Daiki-san, the Sheriff of Tokyo police force. I saw him arrested a criminal with my own eyes once. Freaking ossom you know. He's a little hard to approach, but the bad boy type like that is kinda cool too, right?''_ **

**_''Oh my lord, please. It's like your English hasn't been bad enough that you still have to say it: ''bad boy'' this ''bad boy'' that. Huh? So what about that light blue haired one? Or he isn't in the Gom thingy? Strange, I didn't remember he sat there though.''_ **

_**_''Baka! You haven't heard about the sixth phantom and player number 10 o_ f Seirin before? You're a freaking Shuutoku for goodness sake, where have you been living all this time? On the mountain?? That one is Kuroko Tetsuya, at first, people didn't notice him much. But after that destined match between our school and Seirin and the Winter Cup, rumors about him strikes like summer storm. He can be invisible on the court sometimes.''** _

_**''Kuroko Tetsuya, Kuroko... Wait, isn't that the name of that famous author? My older sister have a whole mountain of his books, she even asked for signature. His books seem to be very popular, sold out every time published. But very few people has actually met this mystic author. Just like my sister's description, he's so slim and small.''** _

**_''Ooohh myyy gosshhh!! They look so young. Is it true they are over thirty already?!! Aaaaaa, so handsomeee!! I'm gonna faint~''_ **

**_''.... Where are your prides?''_** The girl who asked about Gom before now looks at her friends with shock.

**_''When it comes to ikemen (handsome men) then pride is nothing! Ikemen is everything!''_ **

**_''...''_** The girl decides to ignore them, obseves the table over there instead. If that so, that flaming hair man, who is he?

Of course Kagami heard everything. Well, it's hard not to eavesdrop when you talk in such big voices. But true, compare to the chaotic 'chit chat' in front of him, that conversation of those students is nothing but a mosquito sound:

Kise sits there, whining, complaining with puppy eyes, the same time arguing and fighting with Aomine over some stuffs. And you know how loud their voices are, especially that fellow who is now an officer but has gained no maturity at all. Kuroko is on his side, face unwavered, enjoying his milkshake while watching a play called ''tough love: close friendship of yellow puppy and black panther''. Akashi somehow can still be so ellegant and graceful in the middle of this mess, talking to Midorima who sometimes glare at two arguing idiots despitefully. Murasakibara just munches on his sweets, doesn't care whatsoever. Kagami is very grateful that he has sent him some cake but he seriously can't remember how many sweets this purple mini titan has eaten. Even on Kagami latest hungry time, he doesn't eat that much!

What did you teenagers call them again? Generation of Miracles are so handsome and cool?

Kiss my ass. Generation of Miracles - a bunch of rainbow heads and weirdos is much more precise! Kagami huffs.

 ** _''What's wrong? Missing us so much you daze off? Or maybe after a long time no see, you fell in love with this handsome look of mine hum~?''_** Catch a glimpse of Kagami looking at them, Aomine smirks , teasingly asked.

_**''...Go die, you charcoal. This fella would die if that happened.''** _

Silent. Then the whole group just bursts in laugh, even Akashi and Kuroko smile.(Kagami knows that means they are super happy right now)

Ruby eyes look at his friends dearly, a gentle smile dusts on his lips.

After the match with kids in Seirin, his heart burns again with every moment on that court. And now, being surrounded by his dear friends, rivals he respects and treasures so much, memories become lively as if it was all only just yesterday.

Memories are strange, maybe it's because he's old. Some of them are blurry, when some are as clear as crystal.

Time flies, people change too.

But it's great that they don't entirely change.

Kagami realizes he has little to regret when it comes to his life.

He remembers and loves every single minute being with his teammates, being with these psychos, being with basketball. Basketball is just like life, it is life, basketball has brought Kagami life. Without it, he never would have met Kuroko and become his light, there never would have had a Kagami as the PF of Seirin, never would he have had any relationship with everyone like now. But the real thing that makes him ths happy, is the time he play basketball with them, is to be with them, is the people who has standed by his side.

If there is any regret, then that would be not being able to cure their wounds sooner, it would be those moments when he was too soft to try his best. Generation of Miracles don't say it and they always look as if they are just fine, but he can see it in their eyes, hurts cut deep from past memories they experienced.

But it's all okay now.

 ** _''Hey....''_** Finally Aomine and Kise can be a little more quiet. Six different coloured pair of eyes all looking at the direction of the small sound the tall man just made, who opposite with his strong features, is now snuggling inside his coat and scarf, eyes dropping sleepily.

It's either the brown coffee's effect, or maybe it's because this corner is so warm and he just had a really busy week and finally have a chance to rest, Kagami feels so relaxed.

Kagami blinks, looks at those wondering idiots who are staring at him, lips curl into a smile and whispers ever so sweet and earnest:

**_''I missed you six idiots a lot, too.''_ **

Then, he closes his eyes, falling into the land of dreams. Before he falls asleep, he seems to see Kuroko's rare loving smile and the weird faces others are making.

_It's all right if this rushing life changes us or no matter how different we are compare to the pass. It doesn't matter even if we can't be the same as before. Everything is going to be fine, as long as we still remember...._

In his last thought before being embraced by the sweet dream, Kagami thought to himself: If there were a chance to go back to those beautiful memories, even just for a while, it would be so wonderful.

_Every moment will become so sweet, if we realize that simple yet important truth._

================================

God, it was so tiring. I didn't think would still be this long after being translated. Whep, that's your first chapter. Please leave a kudo and comment for me so I have motivation, okay? Love ya! :333 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Not too bad, right? :D Please give me some love by leaving kudos and comments, thank you! Love ya!


End file.
